


Steps

by Carmadine



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Fluff, Humor, M/M, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmadine/pseuds/Carmadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Finn sees Poe’s daemon it’s completely by accident and he makes a fool of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps

**Author's Note:**

> English is my third language, I apologize for the possible mistakes. Thank you for reading!

The first time Finn sees Poe’s daemon it’s completely by accident and he makes a fool of himself.

They are at the hangar, Poe is working on Black One and teaching him about ships when something peeks out of the collar of his flight suit. It looks back at Finn, wags its tail and seems happy to see him. Then it jumps off Poe’s shoulder in a very kamikaze-like fashion.

Poe’s not that tall but _the thing_ is really small and Finn is sure it’s going to break its neck once it hits the floor. Instinctively, he reaches out with his palms open to catch it midair, only for the daemon to somehow spread its paws and glide away from him. It lands safely on top of BB-8’s head and Finn is left blinking in confusion about what exactly did just happen. BB-8 is unperturbed, which means this is not an uncommon occurrence. Poe turns, looking at him owlishly and it dawns on Finn a second later that he almost touched Poe’s daemon without his consent. The thought is enough to make him leave in a hurry, rambling about being late to a meeting he sure as hell doesn’t have scheduled.

 ~

The creature’s name is Sarai. Finn honest to god has no idea what she is, most Stormtroopers have dogs as daemons and he’s no exception, so it's not as if he’s seen a ton of variety. It turns out, she’s some sort of flying…rat.

“Actually, a marsupial.” Poe corrects him, but Finn can’t shake the tough that it looks like some really cute, small rodent.

Her fur is gray with a pale belly and a dark stripe that runs down the back, there are also circles around her big eyes and her nose is soft pink. He had expected Poe to have a bird of prey, but Sarai can still fly and her gentle nature fits the pilot much better.

She’s also not as graceful when she’s on the floor than when she’s clinging to Poe’s shoulders or flying, because she has a limp. Poe notices him staring. He always does, either because he’s that perceptive, Finn’s not subtle, or because Poe watches him just as much. Finn likes to imagine that the last reason is the real one but his daydreaming is interrupted by the pilot picking Sarai up from the floor and cradling her to his chest. He explains that her limping is because Kylo Ren grabbed her none too gently by her paw when they were aboard the Finalizer.

Finn feels sick to his stomach and Argent, his own daemon, rests her head on his lap to comfort him. Like him, she had a number for a name before they left the First Order. That changed quickly when Poe pointed out that her gray fur reminded him of a silver moon.

“No dog is that big.” Poe watches him scratch Argent’s between the ears and then smiles upon seeing Finn’s confused expression and the daemon’s interested eyes. “Finn, buddy, you’ve got a wolf.”

   ~

The second time it happens, Finn is sure that Sarai is doing it on purpose.

They’re in the command room when she latches onto his right arm, runs up and across his back from one shoulder to the other and then jumps again to cling to Poe’s back. If asked, the daemon would say she was just trying to reach her human faster and Finn was on the way.

But Poe doesn’t ask and neither does Finn even if he suspects that she was testing something. Poe's smile is apologetic and Finn thinks he might be a little bit in love.

Behind him, Argent watches them, wagging her long tail.

 ~

They had been celebrating someone’s retirement and Finn might be a little drunk and very sleepy by the time they finally leave the party and make it to their shared quarters. Argent follows behind them with Sarai on her head. Poe is clinging to his arm but Finn can’t tell which one of them needs the support to walk straight. Probably both.

He can’t tell either how they end in the same bed, still clothed but too tired to bother with undressing beyond getting rid of their shoes. Finn is sure Poe falls sleep the moment his head hits the pillow but he’s still clinging to his arm, curled next to him like he’s a lifesaver. Lying on his back with a dopey smile on his face, Finn feels relaxed, warm and happy. And a little, just a tiny bit, drunk.

Finn doesn’t realize he was dozing off until all of sudden there’s a weight in his chest that wasn’t there before and he opens his eyes to check what it is. He’s expecting to see Poe’s hand or Argent’s nose but finds a familiar sugar glider clinging to his shirt instead. He raises his free hand really slowly, making his intentions clear, but Sarai brushes the top of her head against his fingers instead of running away. It sends a spark of emotion down to his very core and Finn's gasp is echoed by Argent, lying on the floor. Poe shudders next to him, clinging tighter to his arm and moaning in his sleep. Finn moves his hand away as if he’s been burned, Sarai disappears from view and the ex-Stormtrooper has a really hard time falling sleep.

 ~

It’s not an unusual sight to see their daemons staying really close whenever Finn and Poe are in the same room. Argent still seems to have some trouble adjusting to a less militarized environment and she’s nervous around other people. But there’s a vibrant energy in her that Sarai likes to encourage, and she tries to get the wolf to unwind by making Argent chase her around the place. She purposely runs between Poe and Finn’s legs, which quickly prompts Argent to do the same as she tries to catch the little troublemaker.

And that’s how one day Finn ends sprawled all over Poe in the hangar after their daemons made them trip. From the corner of his eyes, he swears they look almost smug before they trot away, although not far enough to become painful. Finn is sure he’s going to be the first registered case of spontaneous human combustion.

As it turns out, he doesn’t die but something burst in his chest out of joy when they finally kiss.


End file.
